


I Care What You Think

by potions



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Apologies, Coffee Shops, Fights, Hallucinations, M/M, Platonic Romance, i actually have no idea how to tag this, josh and tyler are both 19 and in college and they share a little rental place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potions/pseuds/potions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter, though, Tyler just needed to be alone.</p><p>Well, technically, he wasn't alone.</p><p>( title from stressed out by twenty one pilots )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive my mistakes its like 3 am and i have school tomorrow and i had no grammar/spell check.  
> i wrote this thing based off of a dream i had
> 
> to summarize: tyler hallucinates some dude and josh is always anxious

"Listen to me, you never listen to me!" Josh cried, clasping his hands together as he practically begged for the other's attention. He cringed and ran a hand through his brightly colored hair, "I'm just worried about you, am I not allowed to be worried about you?" He questioned, his tone now switching to a much more impatient one.  
  
"I'm a grown man, Josh! I can take care of myself!" Tyler yelled, putting his hands on his head and scowling at the man in front of him, who looked just as angry as Tyler felt, "You treat me like a baby! I hate you!" Tyler watched Josh's expression drop as they stared at each other in a long silence. Before there was a chance for either of them to start talking again, Tyler turned on his heels and darted out the door, dashing as fast as he could away from their shared home.  
  
Tyler mumbled to himself under his breath as he shuffled down the wet street, his hood up as rain pounded down on him. It was coming down so roughly that it stung whenever it hit his hands or face.   
He kept his head tilted downwards and watched his shoes slowly become saturated with water as he walked through various puddles on his way to a familiar coffee shop. It was only a few blocks away from home, and he needed to be alone. There was no better place than the local brewery to sort out his thoughts and calm down.  
  
It rarely ever happened. Josh and Tyler were as close as one second is to another. It was impossible to see them fighting. Yet, there were times when Tyler and Josh did quarrel. Whenever they did, Tyler would often leave the house unnanounced shortly after they'd fought and not come back until late at night. He'd never walked out in the middle of a fight, though. It didn't matter, though, Tyler just needed to be alone.  
  
Well, technically, he wasn't alone.  
  
Tyler came to a halt in front of the glass double doors that led into the coffee house and sighed, pulling one back to let himself in. The warmth of the room and the smell of pastries and coffee were already put him at ease. He dried his feet the best he could on the mat at the front door and shuffled up to the front counter, staring at the menu above the head of the cheery looking woman behind the register.  
   
"Could I have a coffee with two creams and two sugars, please?" He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few bills as the lady processed his order.   
  
"Alright, that'll be $2.45," She confirmed, nodding her head as Tyler handed her three dollars.   
  
"Keep the change, Sue," Tyler said, putting his hands back in his pockets. He only now realized how soaked his clothes were.  
1  
The woman smiled kindly at him, "Your order will be out soon." With that, Tyler wandered off to go find a place to sit.  
  
He decided on a booth tucked into a corner beside the window and slid into the seat. He kicked off his shoes under the table and unzipped his coat, setting it down beside him. As soon as he was somewhat comfortable, Tyler immediately pulled his legs up to his chest. Tyler stared absentmindedly out the window, watching the headlights of various cars shine into the coffee house, then turn a corner . It was dark, but he could still see everything fairly well from his spot inside.  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone take a seat opposite to him and whipped his head around to see who it was.   
  
He breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of a man who looked just about identical to him. Tyler leaned forward slightly as the other got comfortable. He reclined against the window before turning his head and revealing his red eyes.  
  
"Nobody cares about my feelings." Tyler blurted out, immediately turning away from the other when he spoke.   
  
"Oh, is that so?" The man across from him put one of his arms behind his head, "Well, I care what you think." He responded, scratching the back of his neck, "Tell me about what Josh did to you." He said casually with a wink. Tyler felt compelled to make eye contact with the red-eyed one across from him.  
  
Tyler sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He hated to talk to him sometimes, since he only ever replied in sentences that made him doubt everything. When Josh wasn't around, though, he was the only one who was there to listen.   
  
"Josh is treating me like I can't take care of myself." He muttered, letting his chin rest on his knees as he stared out the window blankly, "He's always freaking out whenever I leave and always like, tries to lecture me on why I shouldn't."  
  
"Really? What a control freak." The man squinted and cracked his neck, yawning quietly, "He needs to stay in his lane, huh? He needs to treat you like the adult you are."  
  
"Yeah, he does." Tyler bit at his nail for a moment, "He never gives me any space. He always wants to know where I'm going and why I'm going." He said with a frown, "We're both nineteen. If he thinks he can take care of himself, he should know that I can."   
  
The man across from him sat up, pushing a metal vase with an ugly fake flower away from the center of the table so he could lean over it. He touched Tyler's hands gently, "Josh is treating you like a prisoner in chains."  
  
"Like a dog on a leash." The two of them said in sync, though Tyler's voice was much higher than the other's.   
  
"I think you should drop him. Move out tonight, he doesn't even like sharing a house with you anyway." He said carelessly, pulling away from Tyler's hands, "I've watched how he treats you and how he behaves. I don't know how you couldn't see it, but he's practically begging you to leave!"   
  
"Come on, that isn't true. Josh --" Tyler began, but he was cut off when the other made an inhuman growling noise, effectively silencing Tyler.   
  
The other leaned up immediately, his eyes narrowing, "Listen to me, you freak! Josh wants you gone. He's only pretending to worry so as not to make you feel bad. You know how Josh is. He doesn't like to hurt your feelings, but let's be honest, he doesn't care about you or want you. You should get out while you can before he fucks you up." The man finished with a sigh.  
  
Tyler swallowed thickly, his vision beginning to blur a bit as he let the words sink in. Perhaps Josh really did hate him. Perhaps he should just drop out of college and move to Maine where he could start fresh with someone who wasn't a controlling, lying --  
  
"Hey, hun." The woman from the counter, Sue, was now by Tyler's table, holding a steaming porcelain mug in her hands. She set it down right beside him and sighed, "Don't stay all night, okay? Go home before it gets too late." She patted him lightly on the shoulder, "I don't want anyone back at home to worry about you." With that, she walked off.  
  
Josh was usually worried when he didn't come home. Once, Tyler had caught him crying because he was scared that he had died while he was out. He didn't like to see Josh so terrified, it always made him upset too.  
  
"He wasn't crying because he was worried about you, dumbass. You've gotta face the facts, Ty, he's not going to care if you come back home or not. He'd be releived if you didn't. If I were you, I'd never go back home again." The other taunted him, his lips curling into a grin as he leaned back in his seat, "Don't you want to be free? Don't you want to be able to live your life without anyone getting in your way and making you feel like a child?"  
  
"You're lying to me. Stop saying that." Tyler said weakly, squeezing his legs tightly to himself as he tried to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. He didn't want to let Blurry get to him with all of this, but it had been becoming increasingly hard lately to block out some of the things he said. "Blurryface, please..." He didn't know what he was pleading for.  
  
"Please, what? Please stop telling the truth? Please start lying to you about how Josh actually wants you?" Blurry laughed loudly, shifting into a comfortable position in his seat. He motioned at the coffee and Tyler reached for it, taking a gulp of the hot liquid. It burned his throat as it went down, but he didn't really care.  
  
"That tastes awful, Tyler." Blurry stuck his tongue out and shook his head, cringing at the flavor. "Did you get it just to bother me? You know that I like black coffee."  
  
Tyler shook his head silently, tilting the cup up to drink more of it. Blurry growled and shook his head, "Stop drinking it!" He snapped. Tyler set the cup down immediately, shoving it away from him.   
  
Blurry leaned over the table and grinned at Tyler, who was staring back at him with a void expression. He'd gotten to him.  
  
"How pathetic. You're like a fucking rabbit, just sitting there with wide eyes." He quirked a brown and laughed, his voice raspy and low, "Do you like what you see, Tyler? Does it make you happy to see me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.   
  
Tyler stared at him for a long while, seeming to be in deep thought.   
"No." He said quietly, hugging his knees a bit tighter.  
  
"Oh, oh. That hurts. I feel the same way about you, Tyler. I don't like seeing you either." Blurryface snapped, standing up suddenly, "I think its time for me to go now, don't you agree? You've been here for hours."   
  
"Hours?" Tyler croaked out, blinking and looking around desperately for the figure who had just been taunting him before. He was nowhere to be found, of course. This happened every time, and it left Tyler feeling cold and lifeless. He cleared his throat and looked around, noticing that most everyone had gone home. Sue was staring at him, a sad look on her face.   
  
Tyler swallowed down the rest of his coffee along with all of his hatred for his brain and the parts of himself that he wanted dead. He got up abruptly and left the coffee house, not even bothering to respond to the barista as she waved him off.  
  
He just wanted to go home now. He missed Josh and he didn't want to be alone with his own mind anymore. Tyler broke out into a run down the street, the frigid rain hitting his faceas he charged down the road feverishly in a desperate attempt to get back home as soon as he possibly could. It was freezing out here. He shouldn't have left.  
  
\----  
  
"Josh? Josh?!" Tyler slammed the door behind him, dripping wet and shaking in the entry way of their home.  
There was no reply, which sent a wave of panic through him.   
Tyler shed his layers of wet clothing, only now realizing that he left his hoodie back at the coffee house. He was left standing in his boxers, but he didn't really have time to care.  
  
"Josh?" He called again, darting through the house. Finally, his panic subsided a bit when he noticed that the light was on in the bathroom. With a shaking hand, Tyler knocked on the door, "Are you in here?"  
  
"Tyler?" A familiar voice called back.   
  
Tyler immediately opened the door, staring down at Josh who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. His eyes looked puffy and red, but Tyler didn't say anything about it.   
  
"That's really you." Tyler whispered, stepping inside the bathroom and closing the door behind the two of them. He watched Josh stare at him with a wary expression as he approached, "Hey, I uh..."  
  
"Do you, like, really hate me?" Josh questioned suddenly, staring at the other.  
  
Tyer straightened up and moved towards Josh, sitting down on the floor right in front of him, "I'm sorry." He mumbled, shaking his head, "I don't hate you. I didn't mean to say it." He let his head rest on Josh's knee.  
  
"I'm sorry I get so worried. I sort of can't help it, I just don't want anything happening to you." Josh patted Tyler's hair gently and sighed.  
  
"I can tell you where I'm going from now on instead of just leaving. You could even just come with me." Tyler looked up at the other and smiled awkwardly.   
  
"Really? Dude, that's cool. We don't hang out enough." Josh said, smiling back at him. He looked best when he smiled.  
  
The brunette began to laugh, "Josh, we live together."  
  
"That's irrelevant." Josh snickered.


End file.
